1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to decorative systems and, more particularly, to a decorative lighted wobble head system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative systems are widely used during holidays, festivals, in celebrations, and general decoration. Decorative systems can include, for example and not limitation, icicle lights, lighted and/or motorized decorations, and lighted signs. Decorative systems can also comprise a wobble, or bobble, head system.
A bobble head is a well-known apparatus that supports a head atop a lower member (e.g., a body) to create a figurine—human or otherwise. The typical bobble head comprises a spring, or other biasing device, that is disposed between the head and the body.
Generally, the spring supports the head above the body and allows the head to shake slightly up/down, tilt from side-to-side, forward and back, and even to rotate slightly (i.e., to turn from right to left). The head wobbles or “bobbles” in response to movements that are transferred to the head and/or the body. The spring transfers energy between the body and the head to impart a range of motion to the head relative to the body that appears to bring a level of animation to the head. This increases the novelty and entertainment value of the device.
Figurines that include a bobble head are well known devices. They are sold for use both as toys and as novelty items. Bobble heads are often given away at sporting events and represent, for example, the players and/or coaches. A similar concept is the “hula girl” in which the figurine's grass skirt bobbles, as opposed to the head, simulating the Hawaiian hula dance.
The term bobble head, therefore, can represent many types of designs in which a portion of a figurine, or other object, is supported by a spring that allows movement with respect to the remainder of the object. In the case of a bobble head, the upper half is attached to the lower half with a spring and the lower half is attached to a base portion. As a result, the head can move and tilt with respect to the body.